Avenging Madness
by MONTPARNOS
Summary: Ayant échappé à sa sentence, Loki sillonne Yggdrasil, semant mort et désolation dans une folie vengeresse. Plus rien ne peut l'arrêter. Odin et le peuple veulent sa tête, accrochée à son corps ou non. Thor part alors à sa poursuite pour le protéger d'Odin... Et de lui-même. PostAvengers - M par sécurité
1. prologue

Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le scénario. Sinon c'est pas drôle.

N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me motivera pour la suite ! Bien que je l'ai déjà en tête...

Je conseille _"If I Had A Heart_" de _Fever Ray_ en fond.

Enjoy !

* * *

**AVENGING MADNESS.  
**_**prologue.**_

Un vent glacial lui parcourt l'échine.  
Ses yeux balayent la terre désolée.  
L'eau se mêle lentement au sang.  
L'orage gronde.

Il repère un homme. Le seul qui respire encore.  
Il s'approche, essuye l'hémoglobine gouttant de son nez aquilin en un revers de manche.  
Il s'arrête lorsque le bout de ses bottes touche presque la tête du mourant.  
Celui-ci prie. Implore. Agonise.

Mais une lame fend l'air, et coupe nette toute supplique.

Quand un Dieu a décidé d'une chose, plus rien ne peut l'arrêter.

Loki admire son œuvre.  
Lui, debout, au milieu de centaines de cadavres.  
Lui, face à une armée défaite.  
Lui, le seul survivant.

Un rire de pure jubilation emplit l'air.

Et il disparaît en une révérence.


	2. dead or alive

**AVENGING MADNESS.**  
**dead or alive.**

« Père, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?! »

Thor entre dans la salle du trône avec son habituelle discrétion, plus furieux que jamais.  
Il tient un parchemin dans son poing, serré.

« De quoi parles-tu, fils ?

-De cela ! »

Il brandit le parchemin déroulé.  
Le visage de Loki y est imprimé, une promesse de récompense inscrite en grosses lettres au-dessus de sa tête.

_Mort, ou vif._

« J'ai trouvé cela dans les rues d'Asgard. Placardé en tout sens. Je ne puis croire que ce soit l'un de vos ordres. »

Thor est partagé entre colère et incompréhension.

« C'est pourtant le cas. »

Thor se fige.  
Il ne peut croire que le Père-de-tout ait émis un tel communiqué. Une menace de mort à son propre fils. Adoptif certes, mais fils tout de même.

« Qu'est-ce...

-Loki a commis nombre de dégâts dans nos contrées. Une missive vient de me parvenir, il a décimé une centaine de Svartals pas plus tard qu'hier. C'est la troisième information de ce type que je reçois depuis les incidents survenus à Midgard. Il est grand temps qu'il paie pour ses actes.

-Père, vous délirez...

-Tu oses me manquer de respect ? rugit Odin.

-Mais c'est inconcevable, Père ! Loki n'aurait jamais pu engendrer de tels crimes !

-Thor, souffle le dieu avec colère, tu as toujours eu une confiance aveugle en lui. Et c'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles nous en sommes là. Si tu avais moins cru en sa bonne foi supposée et en ses mensonges, si tu l'avais moins soutenu, nous n'aurions pas à prendre de telles mesures ! »

Le Père-de-tout gronde à présent.

« Et si tu n'avais pas été occupé à batifoler avec cette mortelle, peut-être aurais-tu pu éviter beaucoup de dégâts à Midgard. »

Chaque mot prononcé sonne comme une accusation.  
Tranchante, implacable. Irréfutable.

Les deux dieux se fixent à présent.

L'un surplombe l'autre par sa sagesse, par sa solidité. Son œil ne cille pas  
L'autre irradie d'une puissante colère, de dégoût. Son regard le foudroie.

Sans un mot de plus, Thor se détourne du vieux roi.  
Il quitte la pièce d'un pas décidé et lourd de sens.

Les yeux clairs du Père-de-tout s'égarèrent sur la silhouette déjà lointaine de son fils.

_Thor retrouvera Loki_, pense-t-il.


	3. Tavern of Vanaheim

Avec ce deuxième chapitre, nous entrons enfin dans le vif du sujet. Chapitre plus long donc.

La suite sera sans doute publiée moins rapidement, mais je ferais au mieux !

N'hésitez pas à commenter, comme toujours.

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**AVENGING MADNESS.**  
**tavern of vanaheim.**

Il y a du bruit.  
Beaucoup de bruit.

La musique emplit la petite taverne.  
Les hommes rient fort, frappent leurs chopes sur la table.  
Les femmes paradent, servent les plus impatients.

Son silence dénotant avec l'allégresse ambiante, Loki porte son verre à ses lèvres. Doucement, _royalement_.  
Mais personne ne s'aperçoit de ses manières.  
Il a troqué son armure verte et or contre de simple habits de cuir et de toile. Ses cheveux sont lâches, son visage caché par un large capuchon.  
_Incognito. _

Il fait signe à la jeune serveuse de lui apporter un autre verre.  
Elle rougit, file lui chercher ce qu'il demande avec empressement.

Pendant ce temps, l'œil clair de Loki balaye la salle.

Il analyse chaque visage, chaque voix, chaque posture. Il enregistre chaque son, chaque accord, chaque note.  
Loki se laisse peu à peu bercer par les soubresauts du joyeux violon, la haine et le désespoir le quittant un instant. Son corps ondule de gauche à droite, imperceptiblement. Ses yeux se ferment.  
Il se laisse lentement embarquer par cette vague de gaieté simple...

Pour être ramené à la réalité par un petit toussotement.

Loki rouvre les yeux, la froideur et le désintérêt ayant repris place sur son visage.

La jeune serveuse se tient devant lui, plateau en main, les pommettes rosies.  
Elle pose son verre devant lui, avec une certaine légèreté.  
_Bien gracieuse pour une fille de campagne_, se dit Loki.

Il la remercie d'un bref signe de tête, mais elle ne bouge pas.  
Elle le fixe de ses yeux bruns, semblant vouloir parler.

Lui l'interroge du regard.

« Pourquoi vous ne dansez pas ? »

Loki manque de s'étouffer avec son hydromel.

« Je vous ai vu bouger... Vous en avez envie. Et besoin aussi, si je puis me permettre. »

Il n'en croit pas ses yeux.  
Elle non plus apparemment, puisqu'elle rougit un peu plus à mesure qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

« Vous avez l'air d'un cadavre, vous êtes si pâle... Allez, ça vous fera du bien. »

L'invite-elle à danser ?  
Possiblement.  
Puisque quelques minutes plus tard, ils dansent sur un rythme endiablé, en plein milieu de la pièce.

Il a retiré sa cape, elle son tablier.  
Elle rit délicieusement, lui se permet un sourire.  
Il la fait tourner, elle lui tourne autour.

« Ça vous va bien de sourire, se permet-elle d'ajouter. »

Ses joues se colorent à nouveau.

Elle se rapproche un peu.  
Il s'arrête de danser.  
Elle frôle timidement ses lèvres.  
Il se tend. Se recule.

« Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû... »

Mais subitement, sans plus réfléchir, Loki lui prend la main et l'entraîne loin de la taverne.  
Loin de la musique, loin des gens, loin de la lumière.  
Ils s'arrêtent au milieu d'une ruelle, le souffle court.

« Où allons-nous ? »

Loki ne dit rien.

Il écrase sa bouche contre la sienne, la plaque contre un mur.  
_Ne pas réfléchir, ne pas se poser de questions.  
_Juste s'abandonner quelques instants, avant que la _Haine_ ne revienne. _Dévastatrice. Incontrôlable.  
_

Elle lui rend son baiser tant bien que mal, le cœur battant.  
Ses mains s'accrochent à lui alors qu'il remonte sa robe sur ses hanches.

Et ce fut la plus belle nuit de sa vie.

**o0o**

**_L'aube._**

Loki vient de quitter la jeune fille aux yeux bruns.  
Il a juste posé un baiser sur son épaule nue, avant de disparaître.

Maintenant, il lui faut partir loin de Vanaheim, quitter cette terre bien trop proche d'Asgard.

_Asgard._

Cité millénaire, cité divine. Ange gardien du monde et de son équilibre.  
Ce royaume fut un temps son refuge. Son _chez lui.  
_Il a eu une famille, des amis.  
Mais maintenant qu'ils savaient sa nature, sa _monstrueuse _nature, Loki n'était plus chez lui nul part.  
Plus personne ne le croyait. Plus personne ne l'aimait.  
Et la rage, la _Haine_, avaient peu à peu pris possession de lui.

Aurait-il un nouvel... Accès de folie sur le trajet ? Probablement.  
Mieux valait se téléporter dans ce cas.

_Avant que la bête ne se réveille. _

* * *

_**La nuit est tombée sur Vanaheim.** _

Thor descend de cheval.

Laissant sa monture à l'extérieur, il s'engouffre dans la petite taverne.

Les violons s'agitent gaiement.  
Les hommes dansent, rient.  
Les femmes sont belles, sourient.

Thor abaisse sa capuche, s'approche du comptoir.  
Aussitôt, tous reconnaissent le prince héritier, le dieu fabuleux.  
Ils sautent de joie, lui tapent l'épaule.

Thor ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant tant d'emballement.

Un homme traverse la foule, et s'approche de l'Ase.

« Par la barbe de Njörd ! Thor Odinson est de retour dans ma taverne !

-Teodor ! Mon ami ! »

Les deux hommes rient et se serrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La foule se dissipe, laissant les deux amis se retrouver.

« Alors dis-moi, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? Il paraît que tu t'es entiché d'une mortelle ?»

Teodor emmène Thor dans le fond de la salle, là où se trouvent les tables de choix.  
A l'écart, et près de la cheminée.

« Les rumeurs vont vite on dirait.

-Plus vite que tu ne le soupçonnes, Odinson ! »

Ils s'assoient, face à face.

« Elin ! Apporte à notre honorable visiteur de quoi se régaler !

-Tout de suite, Monsieur Teodor.

-Adorable ce petit bout de femme. »

La jeune fille aux yeux bruns file en cuisine.

« Alors dis-moi, que me vaut le plaisir d'accueillir le Dieu du Tonnerre dans mon humble demeure ?

-Je recherche quelqu'un.

-Qui donc ? »

Le cœur de Thor se serre un instant.  
Son sourire perd un peu de son éclat.

« Oh... Le petit frère a encore fait des siennes à ce que je vois.

-Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est beaucoup plus sérieux. »

Il sort de sa besace l'avis de recherche.

« '_Mort ou vif'_... Mais... Ma parole, Odin est devenu fou...

-Je ne le comprends plus, il n'y a aucun moyen de lui faire entendre raison. Et je crains réellement pour la vie de Loki... Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait a subir si quelqu'un d'autre le trouvait avant moi...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui arriver ? »

La jeune fille aux yeux bruns les regardent, ses bras frêles chargés de nourriture.

« Elin, c'est une conversation privée.

-On va lui faire du mal ? »

Ses beaux et grands yeux brillent un peu, inquiets.

Thor la fixe un instant.

« Aurais-tu vu mon frère récemment ? »

Acquiescement.

« Il était ici hier soir.

-Et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?!

-Je ne savais pas que c'était lui, Monsieur Teodor...

-Sais-tu où il est allé ensuite ? »

_Faites qu'elle le sache, par pitié._

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mon Prince. Mais il n'est parti qu'à l'aube. »

Sans un mot de plus, Thor se lève et quitte la taverne précipitamment.

La pluie tombe avec violence au dehors.

Enfourchant son cheval, une pensée lui traverse l'esprit. Comme une évidence, comme une promesse.

_Je te retrouverai, Loki._

Et il disparaît dans la nuit noire.


	4. plot twist

Me revoilà ENFIN pour la suite d'Avenging Madness !  
Oui je sais j'ai énormément de retard sur mon planning, mais après tout nous avons tous une vie et les aléas qu'elle implique. Mais cette fois-ci me revoilà, et je compte tenir mes délais ! (parce que j'en ai besoin, et parce que je sais enfin où je vais avec tout ça)

Nous retrouvons donc Loki et sa folie vengeresse après quelques mois, et j'espère que vous êtes toujours présents pour la lire. Et si c'est le cas, je pense qu'avec ce chapitre, vous ne m'en voudrez pas tant que ça d'avoir été si longtemps absente...

Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse profiter de ce qui suit.

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**AVENGING MADNESS.**  
**plot twist.**

Il y a du sang. Beaucoup de sang.  
Il y a des corps. Beaucoup de corps.  
Loki est horrifié.

Comme à chaque fois que sa nature première refait surface.

Il la déteste, cette nature première. Elle le dégoûte, le répugne, le révulse.

Elle lui a tout pris, cette nature première. Elle lui a volé tous ses rêves, ses espoirs, ses joies. Elle l'a brisé d'un coup, sans aucune pitié. Et jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne pourra lui échapper.

_A moins de..._

Loki regarde sa dague. Il traine un regard vide sur la lame maculée d'écarlate.

_Et si..._

Sa main s'élève, la lame luit.  
Comme un éclair aveuglant.  
Pourfendeur.

_Peut-être que..._

La lame s'approche de sa gorge diaphane et élancée, fragile petite chose sous le métal acéré.

_Il suffirait de..._

La lame est froide contre sa peau. Un frisson lui échappe.

_ Tu as peur, petit ?_

_Je n'ai pas peur._

Une légère pression.

_ Ne mens pas, je sens tes tremblements jusque sous ma peau de glace. Je sais que tu as peur. Peur de toi, peur de moi, peur de nous. Peur de ce qu'ensemble nous pourrions accomplir._

_Je n'ai pas peur._

La lame affamée attaque la peau sensible, fine, si fine.  
Une perle carmin fait son entrée en scène, à l'improviste.

_ Arrête de mentir. Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça. Même si c'est notre nature._

_Je ne mens pas. Je n'ai pas peur de toi._

Une seconde bille rougeâtre ose faire surface.

_NE ME MENS PAS ! Sale petit menteur, incapable d'être honnête avec lui-même, incapable de se contrôler, de nous contrôler, incapable d'assumer sa véritable nature, car JE SUIS TA VERITABLE NATURE ! Tu n'es rien sans moi, RIEN ! Tu me dois la vie, tu me dois tout. Sans moi, jamais tu n'aurais survécu à l'abandon, jamais tu n'aurais connu tout ce que tu as connu, jamais tu n'aurais ris, pleuré, aimé. Sale vermine... Je suis le seul à avoir VOULU de toi. Je suis le seul à avoir eu PITIE de toi. Sale petite chose faible et immature, tu devrais être reconnaissant, au lieu d'essayer de me faire disparaitre. Tu crois sincèrement qu'une simple lame me tuera ? Ce n'est qu'une piqûre face à ma puissance. Rend-toi à l'évidence. Tu es condamné à moi, à nous. Pour l'éternité._

_JE NE MENS PAS !_

Et Loki refait surface sur cette terre consumée.

La _Haine _a disparu. Seule subsiste le sang sur la gorge, le sang sur les vêtements de fortune maintenant souillés, le sang sur les bottes autrefois cirées et maintenant griffées, le sang s'écoulant toujours avec langueur des corps sans vie amoncelés, le sang de ces innocents morts à cause d'un père rongé par la fierté.

Loki a peur de lui-même. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant New-York, cette peur de cette Haine qui grandit chaque jour en lui, qui réside en lui et prend possession de son corps, de son esprit. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de perdre le contrôle, parce qu'avant, il _était_ le contrôle. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de déraper, de faire des choses contre sa volonté. Il n'avait jamais eu peur.

Mais à présent, à chaque goutte de sang versé, c'est un morceau de son âme qui se pervertit, qui se teinte de rancœur puis de rage, de haine et de mépris.

Loki a peur, parce qu'il ne sait pas jusqu'où ce Sentiment pourrait aller. Après tout, l'assassinat gratuit de masse n'avait jamais été dans ces priorités.

Loki range sa dague sagement alors que la voix dans sa tête a disparu. Pour l'instant.

Il retourne à son cheval, le poids de cette violence pesant sur ses épaules de fugitif et alors qu'il met le pied à l'étrier, une voix, réelle cette fois, le stoppe.

« LOKI ! »

Une voix qu'il connaît parfaitement. Qu'il a chéri, aimé, parfois détesté. Une voix qui a grandi en même temps que lui.

« Thor…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Tous ces corps… »

Son regard clair et plein de vie se perd sur les cadavres entassés.

« Mon frère, qu'as-tu fait ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas. Je ne suis plus ton frère.

-Loki, ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

-QUE VEUX-TU ? »

Il hurle, la haine au cœur et la rage au ventre.

« Si tu es venu me faire la morale, ô mon frère aîné, vois-tu j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire…

-Mieux à faire, vraiment ? Loki, il a mis ta tête à prix ! Il faut que tu reviennes, que tu lui fasses entendre raison et surtout, que tu t'excuses…

-Souhaiterais-tu de moi que je m'agenouille devant ce vieillard ? Ce vieux rapace sans cervelle qui ne cherche qu'à détruire sous couvert d'une Splendeur asgardienne, qui tue et fait passer cela pour la gloire du Royaume, ce vil…

-Loki, tu ne t'entends plus parler, par pitié, écoute moi. »

L'aîné tend la main, cherchant le contact, cherchant à le faire revenir sur terre.

Ce frère qu'il a autrefois tant chéri, protégé contre tout et tous et qu'aujourd'hui encore il se doit de défendre avec loyauté, ce frère frappé par le mauvais sort dès le berceau, ce frère à la naissance maudite pour qui il aurait tout donné. Il veut le sauver. Rétablir l'ordre entre Odin et lui.

Mais Odin est prétentieux et Loki arrogant.

Et alors que la main de Thor frôle l'épaule tuméfiée de Loki avec espoir, tout bascule.

Thor est là, ses yeux d'enfant grands ouverts, le bleu de ses iris fanant avec douceur. Sa bouche est ouverte, figée sur une grimace de surprise et d'incompréhension.

Ces yeux mornes glissent avec lenteur vers la lame à présent enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans son abdomen et c'est quand la douleur le frappe en plein cœur qu'il réalise ce qu'est devenu Loki.

A travers ces pupilles emplies de rage, voilées par ces mèches de jais, il comprend que son frère n'est plus, que son frère a été rongé par l'amertume d'une enfance faites de mensonges et de manipulation et qu'elle a fait de lui un monstre.

Un monstre aux yeux noirs et à l'expression sauvage.

La lame carnivore s'extirpe en un sifflement de contentement et Thor s'effondre au sol, suffoquant, étouffé par son propre sang. Il halète, il geint, soupire comme un mort, cherche à se raccrocher à la terre écarlate pour ne pas disparaître.

Loki le regarde.

Loki rit.

« Qui aurait cru qu'un Dieu pouvait mourir d'une façon aussi pathétique ? »

Loki rit encore. Et ce rire sonne comme mille lames plantées dans le cœur de l'aîné.

« Finalement, tu ne vaux pas mieux que le plus simple des mortels. »

Il se penche sur sa victime, sur son frère, empoigne ses mèches autrefois si blondes et à présent si ternes et il le regarde dans les yeux, l'expression déformé par un horrible rictus de jubilation.

« Ne t'en fais pas, bientôt Odin te rejoindra. Et vous ne pourrez plus jamais vous moquer de moi. Après tant d'années à vous payer ma tête, vous me devez bien ça. »

Thor le regarde une dernière fois, les mains de son frère se plaçant de chaque côté de sa nuque. Et comme sa prise se resserre, il murmure son nom entre les flots d'hémoglobine qui inondent sa bouche.

« Vous devez payer. »

Et en un craquement d'os, comme une dernière caresse, Thor n'est plus.

o0o

Il y a du sang. Beaucoup de sang.

Loki est horrifié.

Comme à chaque fois que sa nature première refait surface.

Il la déteste, cette nature première. Elle le dégoûte, le répugne, le révulse.

Elle lui a tout pris, cette nature première. Elle lui a volé tous ses rêves, ses espoirs, ses joies. Elle l'a brisé d'un coup, sans aucune pitié. Et jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne pourra lui échapper.

Il serre son frère contre lui, le cœur détruit par sa propre œuvre. La froideur du cadavre se répand en lui, prend possession de ses membres, de son cœur, de son âme.

Loki a froid. Loki a mal. Loki pleure.

Et alors qu'au fond de lui un rire grave retentit, il hurle.

* * *

Alors, heureux ?

N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter et à vous insurger ! Du moment que cela reste cordial et constructif, bien entendu.

Merci à vous, et à _très très très très_ vite.

MONTPARNOS.


	5. prophecy

**AVENGING MADNESS**  
**prophecy.**

« THOOOOR ! »

Frigga se jette sur le corps maintenant inerte de son fils. Elle l'empoigne, le secoue, tente de le réanimer à sa manière. Les larmes roulent sur ses joues à présent sèches et marquées par les années, et à chaque nouvelle goutte c'est une aiguille de plus enfoncée au plus profond de son être.  
Son fils, sa progéniture. La chair de sa chair. Elle avait déjà perdu un fils et voilà que le destin lui enlevait le second.  
Frigga pleure. Elle serre à présent le corps gris et raide de son enfant entre ses bras, comme agrippée à une relique, seule preuve encore tangible de son existence. Elle hurle encore son nom, déchirant le cœur des gardes portant le brancard funèbre. Aucun d'eux n'avait voulu être là. Aucun d'eux n'avait pensé vivre assez longtemps pour ramener un jour le corps vide de Thor, dieu parmi les dieux, futur souverain des Neuf Mondes. Aucun d'eux n'avait pensé voir un jour leur Reine hurler à la mort.  
Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à une telle tragédie. Personne ne s'y était attendu.

Frigga refuse de lâcher le cadavre de son fils, persuadée de le ressusciter par ses larmes. Et lorsque deux mains larges et usées par le temps enserrent ses épaules elle s'agite, se meut en tous sens comme une furie, se cabre pour qu'on la libère et qu'elle retourne au corps de son défunt fils.  
Mais Odin ne cède pas. Il la maintient, la force à se détourner du corps de plus en plus grisâtre et déformé de son fils chéri. Lui ne bronche pas, ne laisse rien paraître. Seul son œil tremble imperceptiblement, légèrement humide, menaçant de se clore à tout moment. Mais il est le Roi, un père, le Père-de-Tout et il se doit de rester droit et solide comme un roc. Pour son peuple, pour Frigga, pour lui-même.

o0o

Heimdall fait son entrée dans la salle du trône. Son regard habituellement doré est aujourd'hui grave et fatigué. Au pied du trône, il s'incline et n'ose relever la tête vers le Père-de-Tout. Heimdall n'avait jamais baissé les yeux avant ce jour.

« Qui ? »

La voix d'Odin, dos au Gardien, est faible et brisée mais pleine de rage.  
Il sait. Alors mieux vaut ne pas mentir.

« Vous le savez mieux que moi, ô mon Roi.  
-Je veux t'entendre le dire. »

Un ordre clair, net et précis.  
Heimdall inspire profondément, puise en lui les dernières forces qui lui restent pour énoncer ce nom maudit dès la naissance et jusqu'à la mort. Il inspire une seconde fois, plus profondément encore, parce qu'il sait qu'une fois ce nom énoncé, il l'aura condamné. Et Odin, et Asgard, et lui-même.

Alors Heimdall prend le temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de les lever vers son Roi qu'il voit détruit pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, et de prononcer les deux syllabes qui causeront la perte de tout un monde.

« Loki.

-Loki quoi ? »

La voix d'Odin gronde à présent et sa colère est palpable. Heimdall en tremble.

« Loki a tué Thor. Il a planté sa dague au creux de son cœur et l'a regardé mourir. Mais ce n'était pas…

-Assez.

-Odin, il faut que vous reconnaissiez que…

-J'ai dit « assez », Heimdall.

-Vous ne pouvez pas fermer les yeux sur ça, il faut…

-Heimdall !

\- LOKI N'EST PLUS LUI-MEME ! Il faut que vous l'acceptiez, vous ne pouvez pas le condamner ainsi sans aucun discernement, vous savez ce qu'il est, vous savez ce qu'il est vraiment, vous ne pouvez pas le…

\- J'AI DIT ASSEZ ! »

Les murs de la salle tremblent, menacent de s'effondrer devant la rage du dieu. Le regard de Heimdall fixe à nouveau le sol, il a franchi la ligne et sa poitrine se soulève avec folie alors qu'il tente de retrouver son calme. _Ne jamais provoquer un dieu_.  
Face à lui, Odin s'est tourné et le fixe à présent avec indifférence. Toute rage, toute colère évanouie. Avec prestance, il s'assoit sur son trône, son unique œil clair tenant Heimdall en joue.

Il reprend d'une voix posée, calme, mais ô combien autoritaire.

« Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Tu connaissais ton rôle : tu as juré de te charger de Loki si jamais il dépassait les bornes. Tu t'es porté garant de lui et de ses crimes. Il est maintenant temps pour toi d'honorer ton serment : Va, retrouve-le. Et ramène-moi sa tête. »

Heimdall n'ajoute pas un mot, se détourne dans une dernière révérence et quitte Asgard sur le champ.

_Ne jamais provoquer un dieu_, tel était l'adage.

* * *

_Petite note explicative_ : Dans la mythologie nordique, au moment du Ragnarök (soit de la fin du monde), Heimdall et Loki sont voués par une prophétie à s'entre-tuer. Cependant je ne suis pas du tout en train de développer cet épisode de la mythologie, ou alors à une autre échelle. Je garde néanmoins cette prophétie comme une base, mais la développerais d'une autre manière dans les chapitres à suivre.

En espérant que vous ayez aimé. N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et ça motive surtout !

A très vite pour la suite.


	6. beam of light

Bonjour bonjour à tous !  
Encore une fois, je vous demande pardon pour le retard, beaucoup trop long... J'ai rencontré divers problèmes (la fac, le moral, panne d'inspiration, tout ça tout ça), et j'ai donc pris beaucoup de retard sur cette fiction qui me tient vraiment à coeur (et que je bouclerai, soyez en sûrs !).

Me voici donc de retour avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage... Je vous laisse le découvrir et j'espère qu'il vous intriguera !

Je tenais aussi à parler de quelque chose qui me chagrine ces derniers temps : si nous écrivons ces textes, même avec du retard, c'est pour vous qui les lisez. Si nous nous efforçons de tenir un rythme ou de boucler nos projets, bien que nous fassions tout cela bénévolement et sur notre temps libre, c'est avant tout pour vous. Alors si nos textes vous plaisent, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire. Pas besoin de longs discours, un simple "j'ai aimé" suffit. Le tout est de nous montrer que nous n'écrivons pas pour des lecteurs fantômes ; parce qu'il n'y a rien de pire que de travailler dans le vent ou que d'échanger à sens unique. Alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, à dire ce qui vous plait ou non, voire à suggérer des idées pour la suite ! Le monde de la fanfiction est une COMMUNAUTE, alors j'estime important que tout le monde la fasse vivre, même à petite échelle.  
Et bien entendu, si jamais l'envie vous prend de poster un petit commentaire ou de discuter, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre (comme tous les autres écrivains de cette plateforme). Quoiqu'il en soit, merci de me lire si vous me lisez, c'est déjà énorme. Mais ce serait encore mieux si je pouvais savoir que vous existez vraiment, pour vous remercier avec plus de conviction.

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, dont la suite ne saurait tarder, bien que les partiels pointent le bout de leur nez. Je ferais de mon mieux !

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**AVENGING MADNESS**

**beam of light.**

Les épaules de Loki se soulèvent au rythme de ses sanglots. Il est recroquevillé là, dans cette grotte, comme un animal chétif qui sentirait sa fin approcher. Il pleut depuis des heures, et la pluie vient accompagner avec mélancolie ses pleurs de désespoir.

Il est trempé et grelotte. A cause du froid, à cause de l'humidité, à cause de la douleur. Ses genoux claquent l'un contre l'autre follement, frénétiquement, et c'est presque sans plus pouvoir respirer qu'il murmure le nom de son frère perdu. Par sa faute.

_Tu sais, le fratricide est impardonnable. Pas que tuer un inconnu ne le soit pas, mais un meurtre de cet ordre… « Familial » … Tu étais déjà dans une très mauvaise posture mais là, mon petit, il va falloir te préparer à bien pire. Odin doit fulminer dans son beau palais d'or, ce doit-être un spectacle tellement réjouissant !_

_Tais-toi…_

_Voyons, ne prends pas ainsi la mouche ! Tu savais pertinemment que cela arriverait, tôt ou tard. C'était écrit : vous étiez trop… différents, trop contradictoires pour pouvoir vivre en harmonie… Tu es trop puissant, trop grand pour que ces larves suintantes de faste et de luxe continuent à vivre dans TON royaume, car tu en es le roi légitime. Ta prestance allait les écraser un jour ou l'autre, et ce jour est arrivé. N'es-tu pas heureux ? Enfin il n'y a plus aucun obstacle à ton accession au trône !_

_Tais-toi, par pitié…_

_Quoi ? Ne me dis tout de même pas que tu tenais à lui ? Comme c'est tendre de ta part… Et faible. Si faible. J'en rirais presque si je ne te connaissais pas mieux que cela. Alors, cela fait-il mal de perdre un être cher ? Vois ce qu'Odin a fait de toi. Une bombe à retardement qui se retourne contre ceux qu'elle chérit. Qui sera le prochain ? Frigga ? Le peuple asgardien tout entier ? Assume ce que tu es, Loki, assume la puissance qui émane de toi, assume ce côté bestial qui sommeille en toi depuis toujours et capable de si grandes choses…_

« TAIS-TOI ! »

Loki a hurlé, et son cri résonne dans la caverne sombre. Il est essoufflé, le cœur rendu fou par ses propres pensées. Quand cela a-t-il commencé ? Quand cette voix monstrueuse s'est-elle insinuée dans sa tête ? Il ne le sait plus bien.

_Cela fait longtemps que je suis là, Loki._

Il se recroqueville un peu plus sur lui-même, comme pour échapper à la voix qui murmure dans sa tête. Il sanglote plus bruyamment encore et geint, le corps et l'âme plus douloureux que jamais.

Soudain, des pas légers et frêles parviennent aux oreilles de Loki. D'un geste agile et précis, tel une proie aux aguets, Loki se redresse et pointe sa dague en direction de l'intrus, le sang de Thor maculant encore fraîchement la lame.

Mais il ne voit personne. Alors il se dit qu'il devient vraiment fou, qu'il ferait mieux de quitter ce monde afin d'abréger ses souffrances et toutes celles qu'il a malgré lui engendrées. Balayant une dernière fois la caverne de ses yeux translucides, il range son arme, cachant à sa vue le métal criminel, et s'allonge sur le flanc, caché dans la roche transpirante d'humidité.  
Il clôt les paupières un instant et c'est dans un murmure qu'il s'assoupit, le corps toujours tremblant.

« Pardon… »

**o0o**

Du sang. Du sang. Du sang. Loki voit rouge.

Il fait face à Asgard, la cité millénaire.

Son ombre gargantuesque se propage dans les maisons, à la cour, sur le trône doré.

Les yeux noirs, sans pupilles, fenêtre hermétique, insondable. Il n'a plus d'âme, il n'a plus de visage : il n'est plus humain.

Un cri strident retentit dans tout le royaume. Un cri strident, guttural, sorti des tréfonds d'un corps vide, infernal.

Loki est un monstre.

Et tandis qu'il hurle, sa tête cornue rejetée en arrière et ses doigts crochus agrippés aux chaumières, des milliers de flèches enflammées fondent sur lui, sur son corps immense déjà calciné. Mais les flèches ne sont qu'une piqûre sur cette peau épaisse, irréelle, et il rit dans son cri et sa voix se dédouble, aigüe et grave à la fois, glaçante et effrayante.

Ses ailes trouées et transparentes se déploient, écrasant les édifices et les toits, et, toujours riant, il quitte cette ville embrasée à battements lourds, son sourire d'une blancheur morbide s'élargissant à mesure qu'il approche du palais.

Et comme une créature terrible et impitoyable, il le foule au pied, l'écrase de toute sa _Haine _et de tout son poids, le détruit en riant toujours de cette voix double.

Les décombres s'amoncellent, Asgard s'effondre, s'enflamme. Et lorsque Loki trouve enfin Odin et que, d'un rire mystique, il l'écrase de son pied fourchu et inhumain, c'est comme un paroxysme d'euphorie qui prend possession de ce Loki damné.

_Ne jamais provoquer un dieu, _tel était l'adage. Mais provoquer le Diable, là était le vrai outrage.

**o0o**

Loki se redresse en sursaut, la respiration frénétique et le corps couvert de sueur. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Soupirant de soulagement et l'horreur de ce tableau cauchemardesque lui collant encore à la peau, il passe une main sur son visage et son front brûlant. Pour savoir qu'il est là, qu'il n'est plus un monstre de cendre et de violence. Et c'est lorsqu'il tourne la tête à la recherche de sa gourde que son regard croise le sien.

Lui -elle ?- est assis sur la roche, majestueux, l'éclat de son teint d'albâtre contrastant avec l'obscurité du lieu. Vêtu de longs voiles blancs, son corps longiligne semble s'être posé entre deux volutes de pierre avec majesté, comme par enchantement. Seuls ses longs cils posés avec douceur autour de deux orbes d'un bleu profond et ses cheveux interminables déferlant sur ses épaules viennent rompre la blancheur de cet être incroyable par leur noirceur. Un mélange parfait de pureté, de ténèbres et d'élégance.

D'abord, il croit rêver, encore. Il croit ne pas être sorti de son cauchemar devenu songe, coincé entre deux niveaux de fantasme. Mais lorsqu'il sent les yeux de cette créature se poser sur son visage blême et lui réchauffer le cœur en un regard tendre, tout semble s'apaiser, le temps comme suspendu par cet échange silencieux.

« - Je te fais peur ? »

Loki observe cet inconnu incongru une seconde de plus, fasciné par l'aura paisible qui s'en dégage. Et c'est en se laissant bercer par cet apaisement qu'il sut qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

« Non, je ne crois pas. »

L'intrus sourit calmement, comme rassuré.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, je suis de ton côté, Loki. »

Son cœur rate un battement.

« Comment connai-…

-Ton nom et ton visage sont placardés aux quatre coins d'Yggdrasil. Difficile de ne pas te reconnaître. Je dois d'ailleurs t'avertir, personne au dehors n'est ton allié – hormis moi et quelques rares personnes à comprendre que tous ces crimes ne sont pas ton réel dessein. Tu dois te faire le plus discret possible, et je suis ici pour t'y aider, pour te soutenir. Ce monde est noir, Loki, noir de malheur et de trahison, noir de haine et de déraison. Tu dois vivre et surtout tu dois reprendre le contrôle de toi-même, de ta volonté et de ton âme. Je n'ai aucune faculté surnaturelle, loin de là, mais je vois clair en toi : tu n'es pas le seul habitant de ce corps un autre mal croît en toi, bien plus grand que tu ne puisses l'imaginer, et tu dois t'en débarrasser avant qu'il ne t'évince de ton propre esprit.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Là n'est pas la question, je ne suis pas celui dont la vie compte le plus. Continue de te reposer maintenant, tu es en sécurité ici. »

Loki, la dague encore en main, se sent soudain étrangement vide. Condamné à mort, tel un paria dont la vie n'aurait pas plus de valeur que la pire des abominations, il réalise alors, à travers les mots pourtant si juste de cet inconnu, que sa folie l'a poussé au bord d'un gouffre sans fond : lui, éternellement autre et étranger, sans cesse bafoué et dénigré par ceux qu'ils s'efforçaient pourtant de chérir et de contenter de tout son être, était à présent haït de tous, meurtrier assoiffé de sang et de désolation, de vengeance. Lui qui avait voulu devenir si bon et dévoué était devenu le plus laid des êtres. Et cette simple pensée le révulse.

Alors quitte à mourir dans son sommeil en ayant été trop confiant, il fait disparaître son arme d'un simple geste et, ainsi désarmé et exposé, s'allonge sur le sol encore humide et glacé de pluie. Il ferme les yeux un instant, repensant soudainement à cette jeune serveuse de la taverne et à l'innocence qui se dégageait de son sourire. Il redessine son sourire timide, ses yeux sincères, ses formes délicates et sa voix brisée d'envie. Et tandis que son cœur s'échauffe à la lueur de ces tendres souvenirs, il s'endort, dos à l'inconnu et réalisant qu'il aura rencontré l'innocence au moins une fois avant de mourir.

* * *

En espérant que vous êtes impatients de lire la suite... Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Ca me fera chaud au coeur.

A très vite !


End file.
